111215 - Can I See Him?
01:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:09 -- 01:09 AT: hello libby 01:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Hello Aaisha ) 01:10 AT: we have a lot to talk about i suppose 01:10 AT: most of all probably how much of an idiot i am 01:11 SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose. You're not an idiot. What can I do for you? ) 01:12 AT: i sure feel like one but i guess the first question i have is there anywhere i can lay serios to rest? 01:12 AT: or is there anything you would like to do 01:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I should ask him what his wishes are. I know what my people would do, but this is a special case. The deceased is asleep in my arms at the moment, and will wake again. ) 01:14 AT: that's true, i don't suppose we can place him back in his tower? 01:15 SO: T.T . o O ( You can, if you prefer. I worry about Vigil eating him though. ) 01:15 AT: that is a similiar worry i have 01:15 AT: vigil allowed me to keep the body i would hope he would respect what's done with it 01:15 AT: but speaking of would you happen to kno if nyarla was eaten? 01:17 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Vigil did not eat him. He dismembered him and placed him at the base of a tree. ) 01:17 AT: bluh time to look for a tree i guess if that wouldnt attract his attention? 01:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose not. He did give it directly to you. ) 01:19 AT: serios? yes. i was more speaking on terms of my going and collecting nyarla 01:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I wouldn't ) 01:31 SO: T.T . o O ( It will be hard to do it without damaging the tree. ) 01:31 SO: T.T . o O ( And vigil would kill you for hurting it ) 01:32 AT: oh that's right 01:32 AT: that really surprised me 01:32 AT: his thing with nature 01:48 AT: sigh i guess ill apologize now for my attitude in the future and for whats happened 02:04 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. ) 02:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry it's taking so long. Serios is... ) 02:04 SO: T.T . o O ( nevermind. ) 02:04 AT: pfft yes i can imagine 02:05 AT: im glad he gets to be with you even if im a little... envious right now 02:09 AT: i dont suppose there's a way i could see nyarla in person is there? 02:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I can ask the handmaidens to summon you. ) 02:16 AT: that would... set my heart at ease. thank you. im not sure if my derse self would be easier to summon 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( No. It's easier to just kill your derse self, but it's not advisable. ) 02:31 AT: no i imagine its not 02:32 AT: mmm i wonder if doom can do anything against what scarlet's done 02:32 AT: i hate having to rely on serios for this all the time 02:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Perhaps. I do not know ) 02:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Just... avoid her. ) 02:45 AT: i plan to 02:47 AT: i think i have well learned my lesson in dealing with things im not ready to deal with 02:51 AT: i suppose ill sleep now, and return serios to his tower and maybe find mine 02:52 AT: try doom on scarlet's hold see if thatll work 02:52 AT: ill see you later then? 02:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Mmm, yes, yes... sorry... ) 02:58 SO: T.T . o O ( yes. that's fine. ) 02:58 SO: T.T . o O ( later ) 02:58 AT: youre fine bye! 02:58 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:58 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby